lissa and roses fariy tale
by misswitlock16
Summary: this is after last sacrifice and the school for good and evil but rose never got shot so the bond is still there


Disclaimer: all characters belong to soman chainani and richelle mead and some of the plots this is after last sacrifice and the school for good and evil but rose never got shot so the bond is still there

chapter 1 the kidnapping

unknown pov

Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir were hanging out at the royal court while wondering where Christian Ozera and Dimitri Belikov were taking to 4 years ago. It turn to midnight and this strange-looking creäture came and took Rose and Lissa to a new place. Then a stymph dropped Rose in the sludge side of the lake and Lissa the clean side of the lake. They swam to the shore on their side of the lake. The wolf started to shove Rose towards the school for evil. Meanwhile the fairies were dragging Lissa to school for good. When she walks in she see Christian and runs to him and throws her arms around him. As Rose walks in she sees Dimitri she runs up to him and kisses him. The whole school looks at them like they are crazy. Lissa said, "Christian I can't believe I found you I've missed you and I love you ."Christians jaw dropped he couldn't believe that Lissa got kidnapped. "I've missed you to but what about the government are you that naïve to leave them with out a queen, I mean are you and I love you too" Christian said. Lissa looked so hurt. She walked away from him and set in the back. Dimitri couldn't believe he had his Roza back. "I can't believe I found you after I had just gotten you back and then this stupid thing took you I mean I missed you and I love you "Rose said. "I know but I had to protect my charge I missed and love you two" Dimitri said. They all get round-up and taking to the school of good for the assembly to welcome the new student and explain the rules. Dimitri and rose walked hand in hand in to the good school then Rose gets stuck in Lissa head. She see the fight between Christian and her. Rose walked over to Lissa and said "screw pyro we will find you another prince."

back at court

Jill"s point of view

I was at a state dinner and some Moroi came in and stabbed me through the heart. Adrian used spirit to bring me back to life and Eddie got arrested . They went to Lissa and rose to seek advice but they realize they were gone. "Adrian can you call Rose cell," I said. He couldn't get her on the cell." I could try dream walking" Adrian said.

A/N I hope you enjoyed I will try to update has much as I can

chapter 2

Rose point of view

I had just fallen asleep got swept in to a spirit dream."hey little dhampir a)were are you b)we got a problem "Adrian said."hey a) I have no idea some school for good and evil and i am in evil Lissa in good b) what's the problem" I said. "A) well get back here I'll try to use compilation on them to think Lissa is a way for a month for something not sure what b) Jill and I are now bonded "he said. "A) I will try B)what the heck do you mean your bonded did Jill die or something" I said. "well kind of she got stabbed to death so I brought her back and Eddie went to jail because he tried to get the Mori so the guy tried to kill him so Eddie took him out "he said. "tell them Lissa said that he is to go free the guy tried to kill him and call Abe tell him I said to call Sydney get her to step up a safe place for Jill come back every night and I am tired so leave." I said. "okay and I miss you little dhampir and sleep tight "he said," I miss you to Adrian "I said. I woke up to go get breakfast 5 hours later I filled Dimitri." What do you think about my plan for Jill and do you think Lissa will be pissed for telling Adrian to set Eddie free?" I asked. "yes I do think that's a good plan and no I don't" Dimitri said. " I am glad you agree now how the heck can we get out of here because i want to get home and kick eddies but for getting asset" I said. Dimitri just laughed and shook his head at me.

Adrian pov

i woke up a few hours later and called guardian Hathaway,"hello mr. Ivashkov how are you and what do you need" she asked. "hello guardian Hathaway and it's just Adrian and i am worried about rose and were kidnap and got stuck at these two schools for good and evil. I talked to Rose. Dimitri and her are going to make a plan to get back here."i said."oh and i more thing whats Abe muluz number?"i asked"well at least guardian Belikov is there and here's the number and Adrian thanks for calling me and make sure my daughters safe please"she said."your welcome and i will ill text you every time i talk to her"I hung up and I called Abe."hello adrian how may i help you today?"he asked. "hello sir i have a request from you been kidnapped but she's fine I promise. she wants you to call a girl named Sydney to set up a safe house for princess Jillian Dragomir."i said."why would Jill need a safe place?"he asked."beacuse she got stabbed and i brought her back."I said."can you please keep an eye on her please?"he asked."we both know her attitude will get her into trouble."he said."yeah i made her a promise to check up on her every night so i will texted you everyday."i promised.I hung up after that and went to bed.

Lissa pov

i went to my first class. i was thinking that christian was right that i was a naive little girl. I didn't realize that the class was over till I started watching girls leave. I started to rush and ran into a preppy girl." i am so sorry i didn't mean to please forgive me." i said."its okay oh and my name is beltris.:she said."whats your name and are you a princess?"betris asked."hi my name is queen Vasilisa Dragomir nice to meet you"i that moment Christian walked up to us."hey lissa may i have a moment of your time please? "He asked."i guess goodbye betris ill talk to you later."i said."kay bye"she said."what do you want christian for me to tell you your right because you are right"i said with tears falling down my face ."no i wanted to apologize i was just shocked that my beautiful girlfriend got dragged here i mean i love you so much i never met to hurt you."he said with his voice cracking and tears streaming down,"oh christian i love you to i hate fighting with"i i started running into his arms we kissed."will you sit with me at luch?"he asked ."um i made plans to sit with rose and Dimitri but you can join us we going to make plans to leave"i said."sure "he leave hand in hand.


End file.
